Poudlard école de Sorcellerie et de Luxure
by Zekiro
Summary: Un monde parallèle c'est cool. Mais lorsque c'est son école qui se transforme en lieu où la débauche est la bienvenue et qu'on fait partie de l'équipe de Baizwey et que son professeur honni vous donne des cours de rattrapage de perversité…
1. Monde parallèle ?

****

Hello tout le monde. Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction ! Une fiction inspirée d'un forum que je côtoie. Comme quoi ! XD J'ai donc eu dans l'idée de le mettre en fiction. J'espère que vous serez de mon avis ! Je vous remercie donc à tous ceux qui liront ma fiction et je passe un appel à

Enjoys mes amis ! ;)

_Foret Interdite_** si elle me lit : ` Je suis sadique avec mes personnages, je le sais et j'en ai parfaitement conscience et je continuerais jusqu'à ma mort ! '**

* * *

**Poudlard École de Sorcellerie et de Luxure.**

**Chapitre 1 : Monde parallèle ?**

« Allez en enfer et allez vous faire foutre sale bâtard asexué ! Ah le problème est donc là ?! Vous êtes asexué et vous ne comprenez pas comment on peut ressentir de plaisir ?! Je comprends mieux ! Sauf si vous avez été sexué jadis et que maintenant vous êtes… la dernière personne qui peut exciter un être humain ! Vous êtes donc seulement frustré sexuellement ! C'est certain que ne pas pouvoir baiser quelqu'un ou se faire baiser, ça rend grognon ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche désespérément. Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, allait tuer son meilleur ami. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui lancer un sort de mutisme était trop tard. Harry avait sûrement dit tout ce que le maître des cachots pouvait bien lui inspirer.

« Ou peut-être que vous me haïssez seulement parce que vous voulez me mettre au bout de votre bite ! »

Ou peut-être pas. Hermione paniqua alors que son professeur levait sa baguette vers Harry. Elle cria un sort, le premier qui venait à son esprit, en même temps qu'un autre atteignait le Gryffondor. Une pluie d'étoiles multicolores prit place avant qu'elle s'évanouit et laisse… un profond vide.

Hermione, ainsi que Ron qui avait apparemment, lui aussi, lancé un sort au Gryffondor, se ruèrent là où se tenait, il y a quelques temps' Harry. Où avait disparu le Gryffondor ? Leur sauveur, où était-il ?! Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers un Severus qui ne savait pas du tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait lancé un vulgaire sort de saucissonnage. Enfin ... il le pensait. Il ne savait plus très bien quel sort il avait envoyé. La rage d'entendre les paroles de son élève, qui pour certaines s'avéraient exactes, l'avait mis hors de lui. Même s'il n'avait rien laissé transparaître, il avait souffert des paroles de son élève. Il avait lancé le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit et ignorait parfaitement lequel. Il l'avait lancé sans formulation. Même en voyant son souvenir dans une Pensine, il ne saurait pas.

Tout d'un coup, il perdit de sa superbe et paniqua. Il courrut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et gravit les escaliers après avoir annoncé aux gargouilles :

« Crumble.　»

Il raconta tout au sorcier à l'âge plus qu'incertain. Le directeur de Poudlard eut un sourire compréhensif avant de lui dire qu'Harry allait très bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il lui annonça qu'Harry avait mission à accomplir une nouvelle fois, et dès qu'elle sera finie, il reviendrait. Mais Dumbledore ne parla ni de la nature de la mission ni même de ce qui allait arriver au pauvre Harry qui ainsi, pourra peut-être comprendre qu'il fallait parfois, voir les personnes avec plusieurs points de vue si on voulait les comprendre.

Harry Potter, survivant et sauveur du monde sorcier, atterrit devant la porte des cachots. Il murmura un _Tempus_ et vit qu'il était l'heure, avec un peu de retard, de son cours de Potions. Il crispa sa mâchoire avant de se demander comment cela se faisait qu'il était lundi, neuf heures et qu'il soit devant la porte des cachots alors qu'il avait été dans le couloir de Poudlard quelques secondes avant, entouré de tous.

Harry haussa ses épaules avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe, près à repartir dans une dispute avec son professeur honni. Justement, Harry le vit mais… le cœur du Gryffondor rata un battement. Son professeur avait un pantalon en cuir ! EN CUIR ! Une veste blanche qui avait l'air d'être de la soie et il avait COUPÉ ses cheveux ! Il avait l'air plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune ! Son nez proéminent semblait avoir une taille plutôt normale même ! Harry resta bouche bée. Son regard se tourna vers les élèves qui étaient tous habillés de façon telle à être vraiment désirable !

Harry entendit alors une voix suave et non froide comme à son habitude lui dire :

« Monsieur Potter vous êtes en retard ! Il me semble donc que nous vous prenions comme cobaye. » Il se tourna vers Remus qu'Harry n'avait pas encore vu avant de lui demander. « Cela ne vous dérange en rien ? »

L'autre professeur secoua sa tête aux cheveux un peu plus long que ce qu'Harry s'était habitué à voir. Même son second parrain était habillé de telle manière qu'on était obligé de se retourner devant lui pour l'admirer. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux alors que Remus fermait la porte d'un coup de baguette en emmenant Harry au centre de la pièce qui n'avait plus ses tables installées de la même manière. Ses tables formaient un cercle et Harry était soudainement nu d'un sort, en son centre.

Le brun hoqueta de surprise avant de se cacher de ses mains. Le pire était sûrement que tout les élèves avaient l'air concentré et pas le moins du monde gênés. Comme si ils étaient habitués.

« Ne faites pas le timide Monsieur Potter ! Le professeur Lupin a besoin d'un cobaye pour son cours d'Anatomie et moi pour le pouvoir des mots. Maintenant ôtez vos mains de vos parties génitales ou je vous les menottes derrière le dos.»

Harry était pantois et il retira ses mains de son service trois pièces en écoutant la voix de son Professeur. À vrai dire, cette voix avait un sacré pouvoir sur lui ! Il frissonna en sentant l'homme venir derrière lui et il entendit alors son deuxième parrain annoncer :

« Bien ! Vous allez pouvoir noter les réactions du corps masculin face aux mots du professeur Snape. Et n'oubliez pas que j'exige pour demain deux parchemins sur ce cours en commun avec le professeur Snape et je ne prendrai en compte aucune excuse. » Il se tourna vers Harry et Draco Malfoy qui mâchouillait sa plume. « Ni même les entraînements pour le Baizwey ! » Draco soupira avant de se lécher les lèvres en regardant Harry. « Il faudrait mieux donc, que vous prenez des notes sur ce qui va se passer pendant ce cours ! »

Il y eut un grand silence alors que les élèves commençaient à écrire qui était le sujet d'expérience et les premières réactions de celui-ci : frissons, cache ses parties intimes, rougit en sentant son professeur derrière lui, et à l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Remus se tut avant de laisser la parole à son collègue qui passa un bras autour de la taille du cobaye qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi il était ici et qu'attendait-on de lui ? Il chercha le regard réconfortant d'Hermione et tomba sur le regard noisette d'une jeune fille au look emo. Hermione en emo ?! Harry ouvrit la bouche bêtement et les élèves écrivirent sur leur parchemin en agitant dans les airs leur baguette pour un _Tempus_ : Premier halètement à neuf heures cinq.

Severus se pencha sur l'oreille de son élève qui se figea alors que l'homme lui soufflait dans l'oreille d'une voix sonore :

« Tu es si bandant nu comme ça.»

Harry rougit furieusement et s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il avait bien entendu ou il rêvait là ?! Son professeur avait osé dire qu'il était bandant ?! Est-ce qu'il l'exci… Harry n'eut même pas le temps de formuler sa question dans son crâne que l'homme se collait totalement à lui pour lui montrer à quel point il le désirait.

Les élèves, eux, écrivaient avec attention tout ce qui se passait et Remus prenait lui aussi quelque notes.

« Tu es gêné Harry ? Il n'y a rien de mal à exciter les autres. Et Merlin seul sait à quel point j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant ! »

Harry frissonna en entendant les paroles de son professeur. Il en oublia les élèves. Severus parcourait son corps de ses mains et commençait à lui mordiller l'arrière de l'oreille, le lobe. Harry haleta et se serra contre l'homme. Harry savait qu'il était gay depuis quelques mois, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vraiment avoir un rapport avec qui que ce fut. Il se sentait mal à l'aise devant le professeur mais en même temps, il commençait à ressentir le plaisir des attouchements sur lui.

« J'ai tellement envie de te prendre. Tu aimerais ? »

« Pro… professeur… je… »

« Toi aussi alors ? Tu me veux ? Tu veux que je me perde dans ton corps, que je te fasse jouir en touchant sans arrêt ta prostate, que je t'embrasse avec passion, que je te masturbe pendant que je te pilonnerais en plein milieu de cette salle remplis d'élèves ? »

Harry haleta et lâcha sans réfléchir :

« Oh oui ! Faites ! »

Tous les élèves avisèrent l'érection du brun avant de souffler un _Tempus_ et d'écrire sur leur parchemin : neuf heures vingt-quatre, exercice terminé après les mots d'Harry : _Oh oui ! Faites !_

Severus se détacha de son élève avant de lui mettre une petite claque sonore sur les fesses et de le rhabiller d'un sort. Harry se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise en reprenant pied. Il s'était lamentablement fait avoir ! Il allait le payer maintenant ! Ce satané de professeur Snape avait réussi à le faire bander à lui faire dire qu'il voulait qu'il le prenne en plein milieu de sa classe. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était les changements des autres élèves et ce que son deuxième parrain faisait là et pourquoi il ne l'aidait pas ! Et pourquoi Professeur d'Anatomie ?! Il était Professeur de DCFM !

Harry s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione alors que les professeurs reprenaient parole. Remus annonça que le cours allait bientôt être fini et que donc les élèves pouvaient commencer leur analyse sur les réactions physiques d'Harry en attendant. Puis Severus prit la parole regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Monsieur Potter, vous, vous écrirez deux parchemins sur la vision interne de cet exercice. De plus, j'aimerais vous voir à la fin du cours. »

Harry opina ne préférant pas se mettre le vainqueur à dos. Parce que Severus l'avait vaincu. Severus lui avait montré qu'il pouvait être désiré et Harry s'en mordrait les doigts, il en était certain.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves s'en allèrent sauf Hermione, Ron - qui avait un look chic et incroyablement sexy - et Harry. Ron posa une main sur la taille d'Hermione avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et de jeter à son meilleur ami :

« On te laisse avec le professeur Snape. »

Harry opina. Il vit donc Hermione et Ron partir et il se sentit incroyablement seul. Même Remus s'en était allé et il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'enfuir ou regarder la vérité en face et se faire ridiculiser par son professeur ? Harry opta pour la solution gryffondoresque et leva la tête en entendant son professeur parler.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas fini quelque chose. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils en voyant son professeur s'approcher de lui et poser ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser. Harry sursauta et repoussa l'homme mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de force face à lui. Severus prit ses poignets dans ses mains avant de porter le jeune homme et l'allonger sur son bureau.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son professeur… Qu'est ce que son professeur voulait faire là ?! Harry le repoussa une nouvelle fois s'aidant de sa magie.

« Professeur… Je… S'il vous plaît ! »

« Cela arrive Harry, soit pas aussi impatient ! »

Harry ouvrit une nouvelle fois sa bouche pour protester mais Severus avait déjà glissé sa langue dans la cavité du garçon qui lui mordit la langue pour que l'homme s'en aille. Severus siffla de douleur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu n'étais pas aussi contre hier soir ! Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! »

« Moi ? Moi qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Mais c'est vous qui me sautez dessus en m'embrassant ! Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Severus regarda son élève méchamment et le lâcha. Il lui dit d'une voix froide lorsque Harry s'apprêta à sortir :

« Va voir Dumbledore et prends tes précautions pour le Baizwey.»

Harry se demanda pour la deuxième fois ce que c'était que le Baizwey avant de sortir des cachots et d'aller jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il arriva aux gargouilles, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'était quoi le mot de passe ?! Il passa en revue tout les bonbons qu'il connaissait jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive et le sauve :

« Folie. »

Les escaliers apparurent et la jeune femme adressa un salut de la main à son meilleur ami avant de partir un bouquin dans les bras. Au moins cela ne changeait pas. Seulement Harry ne vit pas le titre de l'ouvrage _Kâma-Sûtra version sorcier, l'original !_

Harry entra dans le bureau du directeur et vit avec surprise qu'Albus, lui, n'avait pas changé ! Pas d'un pouce ! Harry ouvrit la bouche mais l'homme le devança :

« Assieds-toi et je t'expliquerai tout.» Le jeune homme s'exécuta. « Bien ! Tu as dû remarquer quelques changements. Je vais donc tout éclaircir. Monsieur Ronald Weasley, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger et le Professeur Severus Snape vous ont tous trois lancé un sort chacun. Des sorts qui ne se marient vraiment pas ensemble et qui vous ont amené ici. Dans un monde parallèle ! Vous êtes ici dans l'école Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie et de Luxure. Ici il y a Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et les années ne sont pas par apport à l'âge mais par rapport au niveau de perversité. Vous êtes ici en deuxième année. Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley en cinquième année et Monsieur Malfoy en sixième année. Le Professeur Snape vous aide à rattraper votre retard pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de Monsieur Malfoy. »

Harry ouvrit bêtement sa bouche. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire ! Il était élève ici ! Un élève qui avait été cobaye dans un cours d'Anatomie doublé d'un cours de Manipulation des mots s'il avait bien comprit le rôle de Snape ! Il… il n'était qu'en deuxième année !!!

« Vous faites aussi partie de l'équipe de Baizwey. Pour cela vous avez entraînement ce soir, vous aurez le temps d'apprendre ce que vous devez faire là-bas.»

« Est ce que… » Harry espérait que non mais d'après les paroles que Snape avait dites peut-être que... « Est-ce que je suis l'amant du professeur Snape ? »

Albus rit avant de secouer sa tête. « Non jeune homme ! Vous n'avez pas encore eu d'amant, voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes d'ailleurs qu'en deuxième année. »

« Comment cela peut être une école de sorcellerie si le professeur de potion est celui de Manipulation des mots　? »

Albus médita la question de son élève avant de lui répondre sincèrement :

« Tout simplement parce les sorts appris ici sont des sorts pour la luxure ou les sorts utiles dans la vie. Mais c'est certain que cela va vous changez de votre Poudlard ! Et pour répondre à votre question muette : Je suis au courant de tout comme d'habitude jeune homme ! Et vous ne pourrez revenir à Poudlard seulement lorsque votre mission sera accomplie et bien évidemment je ne vous dirai pas la nature de cette mission. »

Harry resta perplexe. Et qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ?

« Par ailleurs, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire à qui que ce soit que vous êtes un élève d'un Poudlard d'un monde parallèle. Vous devez être Harry Potter de ce Poudlard. Vous trouverez vos habits dans votre armoire. Vous êtes dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, au même endroit que dans votre vie parallèle. Bien, je dois régler certains problèmes au sein de cette école de fou ! Excusez-moi de vous brusquer mais vous devez y aller.»

Harry opina et allait sortir lorsque la voix du Directeur l'arrêta.

« Vous êtes intelligent et j'ai toute confiance en vous. Si vous avez un problème quel qu'il soit à votre compréhension, Hermione Granger qui est préfète est au courant de tout. Demandez-lui. Et... sachez qu'il n'y a pas de différences entre nos deux mondes. »

Harry sortit du bureau directionnel avec des questions plein la tête. Il retrouva Hermione l'attendant en bas des escaliers et il soupira de soulagement. La jeune fille lui décocha un sourire avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans son dortoir de préfète. Elle posa ses mains sur les genoux du jeune homme et lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait, tout en somme et bien plus même.

« Bien ! Monsieur le Directeur a dû te dire déjà beaucoup de chose, je vais donc t'expliquer les choses plus... pratiques ! Donc nous sommes dans une école de péché. La luxure, l'envie, la jalousie et pleins d'autres choses. Les professeurs se résument à : Severus Snape, Manipulation des Mots ; Remus Lupin, Anatomie ; Pomona Chourave, Botanique ; Filius Flitwick, Sortilèges ; Rubeus Hagrid, Docilité ; Minerva McGonagall, Métamorphose ; Septima Vector, Manipulation du corps humains et après cela dépend des options. »

« Il y a au moins Flitwick, McGonagall et Chourave qui ne font pas des cours sur le sexe ! »

Hermione rougit avant d'éteindre les espoirs d'Harry de quelques mots.

« Le professeur Chourave est dans la Botanique, aphrodisiaque et bien d'autres plantes très intéressantes et parfois le professeur Snape nous fait cours de potion pour préparer les aphrodisiaques, lubrifiants et autres. Le Professeur Flitwick ce sont souvent les sortilèges sexuels là aussi. Et le Professeur McGonagall… j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas souvent de métamorphose qui ne touche pas au sexe. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'allait-il faire ?! Hermione lui dit d'aller se coucher puisque Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui pour se faire à l'idée. Harry opina et allait sortir lorsque la jeune femme lui annonça :

« Pour le Baizwey, Ron t'expliquera tout sur ce terrain. J'ai été autorisée à tout lui dire. Repose-toi bien. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça avant de s'enfuir dans son dortoir. Il regarda avec crainte ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Il crispa ses poings avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. S'il faisait semblant d'être le Harry allumeur – d'après ses vêtements, c'est ce qu'il devait être – il n'aurait aucun souci pour sa mission et il rentrerait vite dans son vrai monde.

Harry ferma les yeux, espérant qu'en les rouvrant, il serait dans son autre Poudlard.

* * *

Alors première impression sur cette fiction ? *croise les doigts*

En tout cas, je me suis éclaté à l'écrire !

J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Gros bisous,

Zekiro.

* * *

**Poudlard École de Sorcellerie et de Luxure.**

********

Chapitre 1 : Monde Parallèle ?


	2. Baizwey Party

**Merci tout le monde ! C'est une première autant de reviews en si peu de temps ! Bisous et enjoys !**

**

* * *

**

**Poudlard école de sorcellerie et de luxure.**

**Chapitre 2 : Blaizwey Party  
**

Les couloirs des cachots, de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, était déserts. Soudain, une pluie d'étincelles multicolores fit apparaître un Harry Potter de dix-sept ans habillé à la manière d'un cow-boy sans la chemise, la veste s'ouvrant sur un torse imberbe et un ventre plat.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de la porte de la salle de cours de potion et l'ouvrit avec brusquerie. Certains élèves sursautèrent alors que le professeur de potion, Severus Snape, tourna son regard dans la direction de la source du bruit.

« Potter, trente points en moi pour Gryffondor, la politesse et la ponctualité semblent faire partie des nombreuses qualités qui ne sont pas présente chez vous.»

Harry s'approcha du professeur. Mais pourquoi avait-il des vêtements aussi horrible sur le dos et ... SES CHEVEUX ! Harry ouvrit la bouche bêtement. Mais où était donc SON Severus Snape ?! Les cheveux courts, les sourires pervers, les mains baladeuses, sa bouche délicieuse, mais où ce Severus avait caché ses qualités ? Cet homme face à lui semblait dur, sadique et cruel, triste et malheureux, seul et Harry pouvait mettre sa main à couper que beaucoup moins de personne ne le désirait ainsi.

Harry eut un sourire. Son professeur fétiche lui faisait une farce ! Harry s'approcha de lui pour toucher son torse à travers sa blouse faisant abstraction des élèves. De plus, c'était courant qu'il drague le professeur devant eux.

Severus sursauta en sentant les mains de son élève honni sur lui. Son élève, qui avait disparu une heure plus tôt dans une pluie d'étoile, était habillé de façon extravagante et lui caressait le torse ! Severus lui attrapa les poignets avant de lui dire d'une voix tremblante de rage :

« Asseyez vous et préparez votre potion Potter ! Même si je doute que vous arriviez à faire cette potion en ... »Severus agita sa baguette « une demi-heure.» Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit à sa place. « Je veux vous voir à la fin de l'heure Potter.»

Severus tourna les talons et s'assit à son bureau pour corriger les copies.

Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas. La plaisanterie avait assez duré. Il regarda le nom de la potion inscrite sur le tableau, la stupéfaction se lisant sur son visage. Il chercha de l'aide au près d'Hermione qui ... ELLE S'ÉTAIT FAIT QUOI ELLE AUSSI ?! Et de plus qu'est ce qu'une potion de ralentissement faisait là ?! Plus de lubrifiant ? Comment ferait-il lorsque Severus se décidera enfin à ... Harry se renfrogna.

Le Gryffondor prit les ingrédients et vingt minutes plus tard, la potion était parfaitement fini. Le professeur de potion lança un regard soupçonneux à son élève. Pourtant il ne pouvait être que témoin du fait que personne ne l'avait aidé. Comment la solution pouvait être parfaite alors ?

La fin du cour sonna et les élèves désertèrent la salle laissant Harry avec le professeur. Severus plissa ses yeux interrogeant son élève honni. « Potter j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez pu faire cette potion. Avez vous absorbé du _Felix Felicis_ ? »

Harry s'approcha du professeur, déterminé à lui retirer ce masque et à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de cette blague. Il regarda les yeux onyx avant de souffler. « Si j'en avais bu, nous ne serions pas là tout les deux mais plutôt dans vos appartements à ... » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de murmurer doucement. « Mes dons en potion sont seulement dût au professeur qui m'apprend cette matière. Il faut toujours avoir un but dans la vie et savoir huiler n'importe quel sorte de tige, est le mien.» Harry eut un sourire innocent avant de reprendre. « Vous comprenez maintenant ? »

Severus Snape, le maître dans la matière de la zen-attitude, ouvrit la bouche d'effroi alors qu'il comprenait les paroles plus que déstabilisantes de son élève. Il posa un index sur ses lèvres, tout en tremblant de rage, avant de susurrer d'une voix toute sauf mélodieuse :

« Allez voir Dumbledore IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Harry lui sourit avant de partir vers les gargouilles et d'annoncer tout les noms de bonbons moldus et sorciers qu'il connaissait. Hermione arriva à ce moment et lança à sa place :

« Folie.»

Elle sourit à Harry alors que le jeune homme montait déjà les escaliers. Il entra dans le bureau et s'assit sur le siège en face du bureau, Fumseck le rejoignant, venant sur son épaule. Harry le caressa d'une main distraite alors que Albus Dumbledore, qui était bien la seule personne à ne pas avoir changé de look, parlait.

« Bien ! Tu as dû remarquer quelques changements. Je vais donc tout éclaircir. Monsieur Ronald Weasley, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger et le Professeur Severus Snape vous ont tous trois lancé un sort chacun à votre homologue dans cet école. Des sorts qui ne se marient vraiment pas ensemble et qui vous ont amené ici. Dans un monde parallèle ! Vous êtes ici dans l'école Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie et non de Luxure. Et donc ... »

Harry se leva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches découvertes en hurlant. « Cela veut dire que je ne peux pas draguer Sever ... »

« En effet, tu ne le peux pas.» Dumbledore passa deux doigts dans sa barbe argenté, puis replaça ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez. « Ici, tu es en septième année. Les années fonctionnent comme chez les Moldus, au niveau de l'âge et non de la perversité. Draco Malfoy est donc égal à vous au niveau scolaire. Harry, tu ne peux pas révéler qui tu es vraiment, d'où tu viens. Tu dois faire semblant d'être notre Harry Potter. Hermione et Ronald vont t'aider à être dans le rôle mais cela fait que même le professeur Snape ... »

Harry baissa la tête avant de murmurer, triste. « Que je ne peux pas être avec lui plus que ce qui est raisonnable. Et ... si j'ai bien compris, il ... il me déteste.» Une larme coula sur la joue de l'étudiant qui ne remarquait pas que le directeur le vouvoyer ou le tutoyer, passant du coq à l'âne. « Je dois faire semblant de le haïr aussi, hein ? » Harry était tellement triste de ne pas pouvoir laisser libre court à ses sentiments. Car c'était bien plus qu'une simple attirance.

« La mission du Harry Potter de cet école est de ... voir, on va dire cela comme ça, Severus d'une autre façon. Tu peux essayer de préparer le terrain pour son retour.»

Harry eut un sourire un peu moins triste. « J'ai tout les moyens de faire craquer Sev ? »

Albus Dumbledore, le grand sorcier directeur de l'école Poudlard, eut un sourire digne d'un grand Serpentard. Il hocha de la tête avant de souffler. « Dans les limites de la décence bien sûr.»

« Bien entendu.»

* * *

Harry se réveilla en soupirant. Il espérait de tout coeur que ... Ron arriva dans la chambre et cassa tout ses espoirs en exibant ses vêtements chics et qui doivent payer une fortune, devant ses yeux. Harry se releva avant de pleurnicher lamentablement. Son meilleur ami tourna son regard vers lui avant de ricaner et de lui tendre ses habits habituels.

« Ryry faut que tu t'habitues je crois bien. Cela ne durera pas si longtemps, soit en certain.»

« Pas sûr puisqu'il faut que je fasse ma mission pour partir et que ... J'IGNORE LA NATURE DE MA MISSION ! » hurla Harry hystérique alors qu'il se déshabillait pour passer la veste, sans mettre de chemise, de cow-boy et mettre le pantalon jean usé qui semblait aller avec.

« Calme toi, Hermy trouvera une solution. On t'aidera. Bon, là il est ... » Ron murmura un _Tempus_. Harry avait remarqué que tout le monde utilisait énormément ce sort. « l'heure d'aller jouer au Baizwey ! Bon les règles sont simples, tu dois faire ... » Ron rougit avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur. « Dans ton monde, vous êtes très ... je veux dire. Utilisez vous un langage où il y a très peu de mot vulgaire ? » En voyant qu'Harry secouait négativement de la tête il reprit. « Bien. Donc le Baizwey c'est par ordre d'année. Tu as commencé en première année et tu as perdus le premier match. Le second tu l'as gagné et tu as monté d'une année et je suis arrivé en première année puis ... tu as perdus tout tes autres matchs. Le Baizwey est un jeu d'esprit. Chacun est dans l'esprit de l'autre en gros, et on lui insère des images peu catholique et le but est de ... que l'autre ... sans que toi tu ... tu me comprends ! »

Harry était devenu écarlate en entendant les mots de Ron. Il avait parfaitement compris, malheureusement pour lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser là. Donc c'était un sorte de match d'esprit où il fallait faire jouir l'autre en premier. Harry n'était pas très certain là. Soudain il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en comprenant. « Et Snape m'aide en ... il m'aide à imaginer pour que l'autre ... DIEU ! QUE MERLIN ME VIENNE EN AIDE ! »

« Snape ? » Ron haussa un sourcil avant de grimacer. « Ici, tu l'appelles Severus ou Sevy ou My Little Devil ou ... Bon, voilà quoi ! Tu es super amoureux de lui et ton plus grand rêve est qu'il te prennes ta première fois. Tout le monde est au courant ici, même le principal concerné. Mais il refuse parce qu'il pense que ... je sais pas trop pourquoi en faite. Vous vous amusez bien même beaucoup mais vous n'allez jamais jusqu'au bout malgré le nombre incalculable de sale coup pour arriver à tes fins. Surtout qu'en couchant avec un professeur ... » Ron fit une grimace tandis qu'il réfléchissait en comptant sur ses doigts. « Je crois que tu arrives directement en septième année. Un sacré saut dit moi. On a pensé que c'était peut-être pour ça que le Professeur Snape ne veut pas aller plus loin avec toi ... lui ... bref ! On pense qu'il ne veut pas être que l'outil et qu'il veut plus mais ... saches qu'ici on couche un peu avec tout le monde. Bon a part ceux qui sont amoureux de quelqu'un comme moi et Mione mais ... voilà quoi ! »

Harry sourit en entendant le monologue de Ron, ça, c'était quelque chose ! D'habitude son meilleur ami ne parlait pas autant. « Je ferais le maximum pour qu'on ne me démasque pas. Mais je ne veux pas ... avec Sna ... Severus ! » Harry siffla en fourchelang. « C'est si étrange à dire ! »

Ron leva la tête vers Harry et murmura. « Fais attention, Draco et le Professeur Snape parlent fourchelang. Bon Harry, faut y aller maintenant.»

Harry opina, sonné. Il avait eu un peu trop d'information d'un coup là. Il réajusta ses affaires sur ses épaules et suivit Ron dans la salle sur demande qui avait l'air d'une salle de Clone. Elle était remplit de sorte de lit connecté l'un à l'autre par de gros tuyaux noirs. Harry ne savait pas si il devait réellement faire confiance à ces machines.

Ron s'allongea dans un des lits et invita Harry à être son ` partenaire ' de jeu pour cet entrainement. Harry s'allongea à son tour avant de fermer les yeux, sentant son esprit s'ouvrir à son meilleur ami. Il le supplia de ne pas trop le brusquer et Ron ` opina ' mentalement.

Harry sentait des filaments s'étendirent de ses tempes jusqu'à la machine. La présence de Ron n'était pas dérangeante, de loin. Soudain, Harry vit derrière ses paupières la scène qui avait eu lieu le matin même : Severus, derrière son corps nu. Harry se mordit la lèvre en revivant la scène, semblant ressentir les moindres caresses du professeur. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en essayant d'imaginer Ron avec Hermione, quoi que cela était assez dérangeant. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'imaginer sa meilleure amie dans les bras du rouquin. Seul l'image mental le dérangeait. Pas qu'il était contre leur couple, mais qu'imaginer les voir coucher ensemble ... Harry soupira en essayant tout de même d'imaginer la scène. Il luttait contre l'envie de regarder la scène qui se déroulait entre Severus et lui, pour se focaliser sur celle de Ron et Hermione.

Ron eut un sourire en sentant la ruse de son ami. Il regarda Hermione qui semblait lui faire un magnifique streap-tease avant de soupirer et d'obliger Severus Snape à mordre le cou d'Harry et de le caresser devant toute la classe. L'image mental ne lui plaisait pas réellement mais il devait bien entrainer Harry et lui faire comprendre ce que c'était que ce jeu.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur, abandonnant l'image mental d'Hermione et Ron, pour ce focaliser sur celle avec Severus. Il vit les gestes de l'homme sur lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de faire voyager sa propre main sur son torse, puis plus bas. Il haleta en voyant les regards des élèves, sur eux, les mains de Severus allant et venant au même rythme que ceux qu'il faisait sur son sexe.

Harry se tordit doucement tandis qu'il voyait Severus s'accroupir devant lui. Et dans un cri, il se déversa sur son ventre, rompant le contact avec Ron et perdant la partie.

Le rouquin eut un sourire victorieux alors qu'il sortait de la machine ainsi que son meilleur ami qui s'était lancé un sort de nettoyage. Le brun était dépité de ne pas avoir réussis. Son regard était mélancolique alors qu'il voyait son ami heureux. Ron tapota l'épaule d'Harry avant de lui souffler :

« Ton cher homologue fait pire. A-vrai-dire, je pense qu'il s'en fou totalement de ne pas être aussi bon que Draco et que seul le fait qu'il peut ainsi rester avec le Professeur Snape est la seul et unique raison du pourquoi il continue à ne rien faire pendant ces parties. Lui, regarde seulement les images mentales que lui offre ses concurrents. Toi, tu as essayé de faire quelque chose et j'avoue que si je n'avais pas trois niveaux supérieurs à toi et une longue pratique, j'aurais pu me faire avoir.»

Harry lui sourit avant de souffler. « Merci Ron. Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami. Et cela ne semble changer dans aucun monde parallèle.»

Ron sourit lui aussi avant de dire d'une voix joyeuse.« Nous, c'est pour toujours, faux frère ! »

Harry rit avec le rouquin alors qu'ils sortaient de la Salle sur Demande pour tomber sur Severus Snape qui demanda au brun. « Qui a gagné ? »

« Ron.»

Le Professeur de Manipulation des mots ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon aux yeux émeraudes avant de souffler. « Cela veut donc dire que ce soir encore vous venez dans mes appartements Monsieur Potter. Et je ne tolérerais aucun refus de votre part.»

Harry opina avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour annulé son signe de tête.

« Trop tard Harry.» siffla Severus en fourchelang en partant tranquillement pour la Grande Salle.

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire. Pauvre voyageur de l'espace. Ron tapota dans le dos de son ami avant de lui souffler à l'oreille. « Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton cour de rattrapage.»

Harry opina, déjà dans ses pensées. Il attendait avec impatience le moment d'être dans les appartements du professeur et en même temps, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait encore les images nettes et précises de l'imagination de Ron dans la tête, mais il était aussi très curieux. Comment était les appartements de l'homme ? Comment réagirait-il face à lui ? Allait-il s'en rendre compte ? Harry se dirigea lui aussi vers la Grande Salle puis vers les cachots, son repas fini.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous trouvez cela comment ? *croise les doigts*_

_J'ai essayé d'écrire rapidement. ^^_

_Zekiro. :)  
_


	3. Amer Réalité

**Voilà la suite tant attendu ! A vos mouchoirs, les âmes sensibles peuvent (peut-être) pleurer vers la fin. J'espère cependant que vous aimerez. Sachez que j'écris seulement quand je sais quoi écrire et le plus vite possible et que toute les vacances de Pâques, je ne serais pas en France et que je ne pourrais donc pas écrire. (deux semaines sans mes suites, je sais --')**

**Sachez en tout cas que je suis très heureuse d'être suivie avec autant de patience. Vous êtes des anges et je vous remercie tous. (pleins de reviews pour si peu de textes !!!! ^^)**

**Enjoys my friends. ;)**

* * *

**Pourdlard école de sorcellerie et de Luxure**

**Chapitre trois : Amer réalité**

Harry fixa la porte des cachots. Il avait rencontré Snape dans les couloirs alors qu'il marchait en compagnie d'Hermione et, sachant qu'il ne s'était toujours pas changé, le professeur de potion lui avait ordonné d'échanger ses vêtements contre la robe habituelle de Poudlard. Et dorénavant, le jeune homme avait un peu peur. Comment se passait une heure de retenue ici ? Oui, parce que Snape ne lui avait pas que dit de changer de vêtements, il l'avait aussi mis en retenue avec lui pour le soir même.

Harry se rappela comment les retenues se passait à son école. Souvent on faisait un travail supplémentaire sur la matière et le professeur venait corriger les erreurs. Sauf quand c'était une retenue avec Severus Snape, SON Professeur de Manipulation de Mots, lorsqu'il était en retenue avec Severus, il faisait ses cours de rattrapages. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait JAMAIS de retenu avec son amour. Il était son élève PREFERE pas son élève HONNI ! Comment pouvait-il supporter un tel extrême ?

Harry crispa ses poings en pensant à l'autre Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas intérêt à coucher avec SON Severus Snape ! Le Gryffondor ne partageait pas.

« Potter ! Vous voulez rester indéfiniment devant ma porte ou vous êtes déterminé à rentrer ? »

Harry sursauta en se retournant. Et Merde ! Severus Snape, professeur de potion et maitre des cachots de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie, se tenait derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches. Harry soupira avant de répliquer comme à son habitude.

« J'admire ta porte, elle est toujours aussi magnifique.»

Le professeur se figea au tutoiement et aux paroles de son élève. Le dit élève, lui, était prêt à se cogner la tête contre le mur. L'habitude de répondre toujours à son Severus en le taquinant gentiment ! Il n'était pas encore habitué à ne pas le draguer, lui répondre de façon neutre, de ne pas ... être lui. Voilà, il devait être un autre.

« Potter ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » Snape ouvrit la porte de son bureau et fit entrer le garçon dans sa réserve avant de continuer.« Et vous allez tout me ranger par ordre alphabétique et par composant de potion. Du plus dangereux au plus inoffensif ...» Snape n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry avait agité sa baguette et que tout les bocaux étaient rangés.« SANS BAGUETTE ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Harry leva un sourcil alors que Snape dérangeait les bocaux d'un mouvement de baguette. Le jeune homme refit ses mouvements et les bocaux furent rangé par magie.

« Mais à quoi jouez vous Potter ?! » s'exclama le maître des cachots qui ne comprenait pas ce que l'élève lui faisait.

« Honnêtement ? Je cherche à vous montrez que ce que vous me demandez de faire est ridicule. Cela fonctionne t-il ? » A la tête estomaqué du professeur, Harry savoura sa première manche. Il pourrait faire réagir Snape, c'était déjà positif ! « Donc, quel service puis-je vous rendre ? Un service qu'il est préférable de ne pas faire seul ? » Harry fit mine de réfléchir, un sourire taquin plaqué sur le visage.« Je ne sais pas moi ... que puis-je effectuer pour vous détendre un peu ? »

Snape crispa sa mâchoire se demandant si il devait entrer dans le jeu de son élève ou non. S'il entrait dans le jeu, le gamin souffrirait, non ? Une lueur diabolique alluma son regard, bien, ainsi soit-il.

« Jeune homme, je crois que vous voulez m'enseigner l'art de punir autrui. Faites donc vos propositions.»

Harry avait parfaitement vu la lueur dans le regard de Snape et savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire. Il afficha une mine surprise avant de penser subitement que ` sortir ' avec Snape avait fait de lui un pur manipulateur qui sait cacher ses sentiments.

« Je ne sais pas Professeur.» Harry insista sur le titre alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'homme félinement.« Je ne suis pas certain que mon enseignement des punitions soit la meilleure. Voyez vous, je connais quelque personne » Harry eut un sourire mental en ajoutant dans son esprit ` par exemple Draco et Remus ' « qui n'aiment pas les punitions plus ou moins violente.» ` En même temps, pauvre Remus. Il préfère être doux au moins lorsqu'il n'est pas sous forme loup.' « Mais certaines personnes aiment bien les punitions assez sévère et qui touche beaucoup au physique et au blessure.» ` Je ne nommerais personne ! ' s'exclama Harry mentalement.

« Nous sommes toujours en train de parler de votre heure de retenue dites moi.» demanda Snape, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Pas un de ses sourires cruels, un sourire, simplement. C'était assez étrange, mais non pour ce Harry qui avait vu Severus, son Severus sourire mainte fois.

Harry eut la décence de rougir un peu.« Je crois en effet m'être un peu perdu dans le sujet. Je voulais simplement dire que j'aimerais découvrir avec vous le genre de punition que vous aimeriez ou préférez infliger.»

Snape sourit avant d'opiner, recevant en échange un regard remplit de ... désir ? et un nouveau pas d'Harry vers lui, pouvant ainsi toucher son torse s'il le souhaitait. Snape décida donc de détruire son sourire de quelques mots :

« Ma punition préféré est de loin celle de vous voir récurer les toilettes à coup de brosses à dents ! »

Harry soupira en tendant la main, il n'aurait rien de Snape aujourd'hui, mais il ne repartait pas bredouille. L'homme avait fait une avancée vers lui en jouant un minimum le jeu. Avec un peu plus de temps, Harry l'aurait.

* * *

Harry fixa la porte des cachots. Il respira doucement, profondément avant de fermer les yeux de désespoir. Il avait été excité à l'idée de rejoindre l'homme, mais maintenant, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

« Harry, ouvre la porte, je suis certain que tu arriverais ainsi, beaucoup mieux à entrer.» siffla Severus en fourchelang, derrière le jeune homme.

Harry sursauta avant de bafouiller quelque chose et de finalement, se taire devant le regard soupçonneux de Severus. Merde ! Il devait se comporter comme un gros allumeur fou amoureux de cet homme. Première étape : Tutoiement, deuxième étape: dire un truc amusant, et troisième étape : ne pas avoir peur du ridicule !

« J'admire ta porte, elle est toujours aussi magnifique.»

Severus eut un sourire avant d'entrainer l'élève non dans la réserve, ses appartements, sa salle de potion ou Manipulation des Mots, mais dans SA CHAMBRE ! Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive avant d'être pousser contre un mur et que Severus lui mordille la peau du cou. Harry n'était pas certain de ce qu'il était censé faire.

« Pourquoi as tu perdu face à Ronald ? »

Harry se dit qu'il devait répondre à la question, c'était déjà un bon début.« C'est ces images ! Cela m'a ... perturbé.»

« Que t'a t-il montré ? » susurra l'homme en caressant le torse d'Harry sous sa veste de cow-boy. « Qu'est qui t'a excité au point de perdre ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de réfléchir à ce qu'un allumeur aurait put répondre. « Toi.» Harry se sentit fier de lui. C'était une bonne réponse nan ?!

Severus se raidit avant de s'éloigner d'Harry et de le regarder, ses yeux noirs, brûlants. Il n'avait pas l'air très content ! « Comment ?! Moi ?! Harry ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que nous ... il n'y a même pas de nous ! Je suis là pour t'aider ! Je suis là pour te faire rattraper ton retard, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire perdre parce qu'il suffit d'une image entre nous pour que tu perdes ! »

Harry crispa ses poings. Merde, il le soûlait là ! Il ne comprenait rien, il venait tout juste d'arriver, il devait faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, il était dans une école de gros pervers, il s'était touché en pensant à Snape et maintenant cet enculé le rejetait ! Harry sentit des larmes brouiller sa vue alors qu'il tremblait de colère.

Severus vit la réaction de son élève et le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Il l'asseya sur le lit et lui embrassa le front avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.« Harry calme toi. Tu es quelqu'un de génial, tout le monde voudrait t'avoir, ne te laisse pas marcher dessus à cause de moi.»

Harry leva son regard vers son professeur avant de sangloter une nouvelle fois.« Mais qui a dit que je voulais quelqu'un d'autre ! » Sa voix était brisé par des sanglots alors qu'il essayait de tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout. Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas vivre longtemps dans ce monde.

Severus n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi triste. Il grimaça avant de prendre le visage inondé de larmes entre ses mains et de l'embrasser doucement. « Excuse moi Harry. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je t'apprécie beaucoup.»

Harry ne savait pas si il devait être heureux qu'on l'apprécie ou si il devait être triste que ce ne soit que ça. Mais après tout, ce n'était même pas lui que Severus appréciait, c'était son autre lui, celui qui était un allumeur, celui qui aimait l'homme plus que lui même, celui ... qu'il n'était tout simplement pas.

« Harry ? »

Le Gryffondor tourna son regard mélancolique vers l'homme avant de sourire faiblement pour ne pas ... l'inquiéter ? Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi et tant d'autres choses. Il était perdu et voulait seulement, peut-être, se laisser couler le long de cette rivière appelé la vie.

« Je réfléchissais.» répondit-il doucement.

Severus grimaça avant de poser une main sur sa cuisse et de répondre, sa voix moqueuse.« Parfois cela t'arrive ? »

Le Gryffondor le fusilla du regard avant de sourire doucement et d'opiner. Dans ces quelques instants partagés avec ce Severus, il avait commencé à le comprendre, mieux que celui qui lui avait servit de professeur pendant ces sept dernières années.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme entièrement, avant de poser une main sur son torse, il avait envie d'oublier. Ce sentiment le prenait aux tripes et il ne savait pas comment faire pour se rassasier d'une autre façon que celle de se servir de son professeur.

« Si je savais ce que cela faisait de t'avoir, les images des autres ne m'atteindrons plus.»

Severus prit la main d'Harry, qui était posé sur son torse, pour l'amener à sa bouche et embrasser ses doigts, un par un. Il sortit le bout de sa langue et la fit courir le long de l'index du jeune homme qui regardait avec fascination les gestes de son compagnon.

« Cela m'étonnerait que ça fonctionne.» répondit le vert et argent.

« Laisse nous au moins essayer.»

Harry se mordit la lèvre ayant curieusement peur que l'homme accepte. Il avait pu remarquer que Severus était ... à son goût mais il n'était pas encore prêt à donner son corps au premier venu. Même si le Directeur de la Maison des Serpents n'était pas le premier venu, il ne l'appréciait guère.

« Je ne peux pas Harry. On ira pas plus loin que d'habitude.» Et à ces mots, Severus s'allongea sur le corps du garçon, promenant ses mains sur le corps du Gryffondor, l'embrassant tendrement.

Severus faisait attention au corps de son élève, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau de ses mains ou de ses lèvres. Il pouvait entendre l'autre haleter et cela le remplissait de fièreté et de tristesse. Il était la seule personne à toucher le jeune homme de cet façon, il était le seul qu'Harry acceptait car le Gryffondor était fou de lui. La raison de cet attirance lui était parfaitement inconnu, qu'est ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres ? Ou peut-être, et c'est ce qu'il s'était mit en tête, le jeune homme ne voulait de lui que pour être directement en septième année. Il aurait du prestige à avoir coucher avec un professeur, il serait supérieur à Draco Malfoy et ainsi, tout le monde aimerait se faire prendre par lui ou se perdre dans son corps.

La jalousie prit possession du corps de Severus alors qu'il descendait plus bas sur le corps de son élève après lui avoir enlevé ses vêtements. Il mordit dans l'intérieur de la cuisse du Gryffondor qui gémit de douleur avant que la douleur laisse place à de l'excitation, ne faisant pas attention à l'état de l'homme qui lui infligeait de tels caresses. Pourtant Harry aurait dût voir l'éclat fou dans les yeux de Severus alors qu'il voyait le jeune homme prendre du plaisir avec un autre que lui. Draco Malfoy ? Blaise Zabini ? Ronald Weasley ? Le rouquin pouvait cacher son attirance ! Ou peut-être préférerait-il aller voir les jeunes femmes ! Hermione Granger ? Cho Chang ? Ginny Weasley ?!

Severus remonta le long du corps du Gryffondor avant de se déshabiller d'un sort. Il embrassa le jeune homme alors qu'il frottait son érection contre celle de son élève. Il devenait fou et il ne souhaitait plus que se soulager sans prendre possession du corps d'Harry, car s'il le faisait, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de revoir le jeune homme. Tout serait foutus. Il perdrait le garçon, pour toujours.

Severus s'enferma dans ses craintes égoïstes tout en donnant de grand coup de bassins contre le corps du Gryffondor qui gémissait et criait dès que leur érections se touchaient.

Harry était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ne voyant plus comment il avait fait pour vivre sans sentir un corps se mouver contre lui, frictionnant son sexe d'une manière tout à fait divine. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il attrapait la tête de Severus pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de le supplier de le prendre.

Les mots d'Harry arrêtèrent Severus dans sa course alors qu'il allait jouir. Il se releva et fut surpris en sentant un Gryffondor se coller à son corps et l'empêcher de partir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme descendre sur son corps et lécher sans aucune gêne son sexe. C'était la première fois. Une fois il avait entendu Harry dire à Ronald qu'il ne le ferait qu'à l'homme avec lequel il voulait finir. Qu'il le ferait seulement lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt à franchir le pas et qu'il voudrait vivre en couple pour toujours avec cet homme. Et Harry .... Severus ne savait pas quoi penser. Il se laissa donc aller aux caresses buccales de son élève avant de se répandre dans la bouche de se dernier qui avala la semence.

Severus ne fut pas plus surpris que ça en voyant qu'Harry avait jouit au même instant que lui, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas toucher. Il se sentait quelque peu fier. Mais la fièreté retomba lorsque le Choixpeau s'écria à travers tout Poudlard « HARRY POTTER DEVIENT DORÉNAVANT UN TROISIEME ANNÉE » et que le jeune homme, un sourire immense au lèvres, se relève du lit avant de crier avec joie : « PLUS QUE TROIS ANNÉES ET JE TE BATTRAIS MALFOY ! »

Severus mit son masque où toutes expressions étaient invisibles avant d'inviter Harry a sortir poliment.

Lorsque le jeune homme se fut aller, le professeur retourna vers son lit, une unique larme coulant le long de sa joue. Il y avait cru. Il avait pensé que pour une fois, on puisse l'aimer. Amer réalité.

Severus s'allongea sur son lit avant de pleurer en silence l'amour de sa vie qui ne s'était finalement que servi de lui. Mais après tout, à quoi s'était-il attendu ?

* * *

_Vous avez apprécié cette suite ? Je l'espère de tout mon coeur en tout cas. J'espère que la longueur est suffisante. (*regarde vers le ciel en pensant que d'autres font beaucoup plus*)_

_A bientôt. ^^_

_Zekiro.  
_


	4. Réparation & coeur brisé

**Je sais j'aurais dûs poster avant mais j'avais des gamines à garder et tout ! --' Après je suis toujours en train de préparer mon brevet blanc et mon voyage pour deux semaines au Mexique (donc aucune connexion internet ^^).**

**Je ne sais pas lorsque je pourrais re-écrire. Désolé ! Pas avant la fin des vacances !**

**Je m'excuse aussi au près de mes reviewers anonymes de ne pas leur répondre. J'ai vraiment peur qu'on me supprime mon histoire si je le fais et j'y tien beaucoup. Je vous embrasse tout de même ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Enjoys ! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Poudlard Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Luxure

**Chapitre 4 : Réparation & coeur brisé**

Harry se massa la nuque avant de bousculer Malfoy. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé et de plus, le blond n'était pas trois niveau supérieur à lui ! Il était son égal et il était prêt à en profiter.

« Potter ! Regarde où tu marches ! Tu as perdu ta Sale Sang-De-Bourbe et le roi des Ouistitis ? »

Harry eut un rire avant de s'avancer de Malfoy, le faisant reculer jusqu'au mur. Par chance, il n'y avait pas ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, avec le blond. « A-vrai-dire mon beau blondinet, je voulais être seul avec toi.»Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de poser ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune aristocrate, tétanisé. « Il est tellement dommage de ne pas être souvent seul avec toi. Pourtant, ce n'est pas mon envie qui manque...» Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de passer sa jambe droite entre celles du blond.

« CINQUANTE POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR POTTER ! »

Harry recula en poussant Malfoy, qui était acculé au mur, en entendant la voix de son peut-être espérait-il amant. Il se tourna horrifié vers Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, qui semblait tellement en colère que son traditionnel teint pâle avait viré à un rouge brique. Son corps tremblait de rage et Harry ne savait plus s'il devait trouver ce signe encourageant. Il devrait parlé à Tonton Voldy pour tout éclaircir.

« ET UNE RETENUE CE SOI ... MAINTENANT ET ... ET VOUS EN AUREZ TOUTE LA SEMAINE ET PEUT-ÊTRE MÊME TOUT CE MOIS ! »

Harry s'empêcha de soupirer. Il n'aurait vraiment pas le temps de parler au Ministère de la Magie ! Il secoua sa tête tout en suivant l'homme qui l'emmena dans les cachots, laissant un blondinet perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

Snape en rageait ! Le gamin lui avait fait du rentre dedans la veille et maintenant ? Maintenant il le trouvait à chauffer ouvertement MALFOY ! Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi le gamin draguait quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?! Pas qu'il était jaloux ! Non surtout pas. Il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre ! Il trouvait cela seulement répugnant que quelqu'un le draguait pour finir le lendemain dans les bras d'un autre. C'était normal. C'était normal !

Severus Snape marcha à un rythme élevé. Il traversait les couloirs en courant presque, Harry Potter, voyageur du temps, courant à sa suite. L'homme marchait vraiment beaucoup trop vite pour lui ! Il s'arrêta devant les appartements du potionniste. Appartement ? Est-ce que la jalousie avait agit en aphrodisiaque ?! Harry eut un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils. Non, il ne pouvait de toute manière coucher avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit puisque le vrai Harry devrait être celui avec qui ce Severus devrait coucher. Lui, il ferait l'amour avec le sien !

« Entrez ! »

Harry suivit le maître des cachots qui se demandait pourquoi il avait amené son élève dans ses appartements et non dans sa réserve pour le faire travailler. Il aurait surement dût. Il aurait aussi surement dût ne pas sauter sur l'adolescent dès que la porte fut fermé. Il n'aurait pas dût le bloquer contre la porte avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire avec Malfoy.»

Harry opina dans son esprit. Jalousie chez Snape est égal à Aphrodisiaque. Il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Surtout que vu son Severus, l'autre Harry coucherait peut-être pas avec mais ... il devait surement bien s'amuser ! La jalousie brûla ses veines. « J'essayais de lui donner l'envie de me punir.» Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Qu'il me punisse selon mes préférences. Il avait l'air assez intéressé et si vous nous aviez pas séparé ... » La phrase d'Harry resta en suspens.

Snape se sentit fou. Harry avait beaucoup changé pour lui. Il préférait le Harry timide mais il aimait bien la partie perverse aussi. Mais peut-être un peu trop. Il agrippa la nuque du jeune homme avant de grogner contre elle.« Qui vous a autoriser à demander des punitions à des élèves et non à un professeur ? »

Harry soupira.« Jaloux ? »

Snape se figea. Il l'était incontestablement mais il était impossible qu'il formule ces mots. Il lâcha Harry qui comprit que la discution était fini. Il sortit des cachots sans dire un mot de plus puis courut jusqu'à Hermione pour lui demander craintivement :

« Dit moi, Voldemort est mon parrain et il est Ministre de la Magie ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer avec un grand bruit de dents entre choqué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que les engrenages de son cerveau se mettaient en marche.

« IL VA VOULOIR TUER TON PARRAIN ! »

Harry sursauta avant de crier à son tour, prit de panique. « POURQUOI ? POURQUOI IL VOUDRAIT LE TUER ! IL EST GÉNIAL ! DE PLUS, LA PERSONNE A TUER EST PLUTÔT SIRIUS BL ...»

Hermione le fit taire d'un sort alors que tout le monde se retournait avant de leur sourire et de leur dire que quelqu'un avait lancé un sort à Harry et qu'il déconnait un peu. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre dans la Tour Gryffondor avant de tout lui expliquer.

« Tes parents sont morts pour te protéger du grand mage noir, Tom Riddle ou Voldemort. Ta mère Lily ta protégé en utilisant la magie du coeur, celle de l'amour qui est une magie très ancienne. Le sort de la Mort à ricocher sur toi et a atterri sur Voldemort qui fut entre la mort et la vie grâce ou à cause de ses Horcruxes. Harry, le nôtre, à détruit tout les Horcruxes puis à tué Voldemort lors de la bataille final.»

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'effroi. L'autre Harry allait tuer son parrain !

« Et le parrain de nôtre Harry, c'est Sirius Black ! Le meilleur ami de James Potter, ton père, avec Remus Lupin.»

Harry crispa sa mâchoire avant de souffler de colère. « Ne parle ni de mon salop de père, ni de Black.»

Hermione releva la tête avant de demander craintivement à Harry de lui raconter son histoire, à lui.

« Ma mère est morte comme tu l'a dit mais ce n'est pas à cause de parrain mais à cause de Black. Tu connais surement la haine entre mon père et Sev'. Père le détestait tellement qu'il a voulut le tuer mainte fois et Black voulait faire de même. Ils ont presque réussit une fois ! Sev' s'est retrouvé devant Rem alors qu'il était loup-garou ! Heureusement Maman l'a sauvé. Enfin bref ! Père et Black ont décidé de ... de mettre tout les Sang-mêlées dans le même sacs que Sev' et les ont tué un par un. Et lorsque je suis né ... si j'avais été un Cracmol ... mais j'étais sorcier ! » Des larmes coulèrent des yeux d'Harry alors qu'Hermione comprenait tout d'un coup. Et elle en était terriblement choqué et horrifié. « J'avais seulement un an ! Maman s'est mit devant mon père et Black. Ils étaient pressé à ce qu'on m'a dit. Black a levé sa baguette et à tuer Maman. Mon père est alors devenu fou car il l'aimait profondément et Black l'a tué lui aussi, gagnant ainsi tout le pouvoir pour lui. Et ... il a essayé de me tuer. A ce jour, j'ai tué Black après avoir détruit ses horcruxes.»

Hermione essuya ses larmes avant d'essuyer celles de son ami. Elle le serra contre elle avant de lui embrasser gentiment la joue. Harry eut un sourire amusé avant de prendre la tête de son amie et de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione d'un signe affectueux. Il haussa les épaules à la tête de la jeune femme avant de lui sourire timidement en rougissant.

« C'est ... c'est comme ça avec toi. Tu es ... tu es ma maman emo ! »

Hermione rougit en serrant le garçon plus fort dans ses bras avant de se raidir. « Emo ?! »

Harry rit avant de s'endormir dans les bras de la jeune femme. Peut-être que Black, son parrain ici, peut-être était-il sympa ?

Harry ouvrit la porte des cachots, il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il était certain que Severus ne lui en voudrait pas de coucher dans son lit. Harry rougit avant de rectifier le verbe que son esprit avait formulé : dormir. Il allait peut-être dormir avec lui. Harry secoua sa tête, ce monde était une horrible influence ! Il gémit en se rendant compte que, finalement, coucher avec son professeur ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Après tout, il était franchement sexy comme ça !

Harry se figea en laissant ses yeux tomber sur le corps de son professeur allongé au sol, deux bouteilles vides à ses pieds. Harry se mit à ses côtés en caressant ses cheveux. Il amena de l'eau à lui et arrosa l'homme avant de lui en donner lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut.

« Je te déteste Harry.»

Harry frissonna alors que cette simple brisa son coeur. Pourtant l'homme le détestait depuis longtemps, cet homme le haïssait juste parce qu'il était né, alors ... alors pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal ? Il ferma les yeux avec violence pour s'empêcher de pleurer. L'homme ne lui avait jamais dit ouvertement ainsi, avec tant de familiarité, avec tant de ... douleur ?

« Vous ne devriez pas boire ainsi.»

« Ne me vouvoie pas Harry ! » Les yeux émeraudes se voilèrent en entendant la supplique de l'homme. « Harry. Je t'en supplie. Souviens toi de ta promesse. Ne me fais pas regretté de t'avoir aider. Je t'en supplie ! Sors ... sors de ma tête ! »

Tout ce dialogue avait été en fourchelang. Harry avait oublié que l'homme le parlait ici. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il paniquait un peu. Il ignorait la promesse que l'autre Harry avait fait à Severus. Il ne savait pertinemment pas se qu'il devait faire. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un.

« Pleure pas Harry. Tu ... Tu devrais aller au Ministère voir ton Parrain. Je ... tu peux appeler Miss Granger pour m'aider, va t-en.»

Harry opina avant d'aller voir Hermione, lui demander d'aider Severus et de partir pour le Ministère. A peine arrivé là-bas on le conduit dans le bureau du Ministère et Harry ouvrit de grand yeux. Sirius était Ministère avant que la porte s'ouvre sur ... Voldemort.

Harry sortit sa baguette mais déjà le ` mage noir ' l'avait immobilisé et fermé la porte, lancé un sort d'insonorisation. Il baissa sa baguette avant de s'expliquer au visiteur.

« Je suis bien Voldemort mais pas celui que tu as connu. Je suis ton Parrain Harry. Et oui, j'ai dûs tout de même utilisé cet mesure draconienne pour que tu ne me tues pas en plein milieu de mon bureau.»

Harry resta sans voix. De toute manière, même si il ne l'avait pas été, le sort de mutisme l'aurait empêché de dire un seul mot. Il essaya de voir dans les yeux noisettes de l'homme qu'avait dût être Voldemort avant de devenir le sale reptile. Il l'avait reconnu que grâce aux souvenirs qu'on avait mis à sa disposition pour connaitre l'ennemi, mais l'homme était très différent du Voldemort aux yeux rouges écarlates.

Tom Riddle enleva le sort de mutisme et Harry posa une question.« Pourquoi utilisé Voldemort en pseudonyme alors ? »

« Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de ce monde ? » Harry secoua la tête et Tom Riddle s'entreprit de lui raconter ce qui était arrivé aux parents du Harry de ce monde, le fait que Black était le criminel de ses deux parents et donc l'attachement qu'il avait pour Severus. « Et donc comme tu avais seulement un an, j'ai décidé de t'élever. Mais je n'ai jamais voulus que tu m'appelles Papa, toujours Parrain. Ton père ce n'est pas moi, même si lorsque tu étais petit et que tu allais à la maternelle tu me dessinais lorsque on te demandais de faire ton père.» Ton eut un sourire attendrit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux châtains.« Mais on m'a enlevé à toi. Tu avais à peine quatre ans. Tu ... tu as cru que je t'avais abandonné alors qu'on t'emmenait vivre avec ces horribles Dursley. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Mon potentiel magique était trop puissant pour un simple sorcier adulte. J'avais trente ans et on m'enlevais mon bébé.» Harry fixa les yeux noisettes. Pourquoi l'homme paraissait avoir toujours trente ans ? « Je suis devenu totalement fou ! Je trainais de bar en bar collectionnant les aventures d'un soir et ... un jour je suis tombé sur un homme sympathique, vraiment ! On a couché ensemble et le lendemain, il m'a révélé être un vampire avant de me mordre au cou, me faisant vampire à mon tour. Cela empêche la vieillesse de venir trop vite. Je mettrais probablement cent ans pour avoir en apparence trente cinq ans.» Tom eut un rire mélancolique avant de souffler.« Voldemort car je le suis. Je suis mort depuis à peu près treize ans. On m'a volé ma vie, et moi je dois voler aussi jusqu'à la mort parfois. Voldemort. N'est ce pas un nom qui afflige la peur ? Mon nom.»

Harry baissa la tête. Il avait de la compassion pour le seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais il était différent de celui qui était dans son monde. Même si il était manipulateur, les canines apparaissant devant sa grimace de dégout envers lui-même, ne mentait pas. Voldemort était bien une victime dans ce monde, tout comme lui, non ?

« Veux tu parler à ton homologue et qui s'occupe de ton monde ? »

Harry sursauta avant d'opiner. Voldemort lui montra un miroir et lui demanda de se pencher avant de dire le nom de la personne à qui il voulait parler en spécifiant le nom du monde parallèle. « Et quel est ce nom ? » interrogea le brun.

« Dis seulement Harry Potter, Poudlard École de Sorcellerie, Monde 350.»

Harry répéta les paroles et devant lui, le visage identique au sien se sentit libre de ses mouvements. Harry put remarquer qu'il avait la robe de sorcellerie et non, comme lui, la tenu cow-boy.

« Harry Potter ! Comment es-tu arrivé dans mon rêve ? J'étais en plein rêve erotique mettant en scène ... »

Harry ne voulut pas savoir plus sur les rêves peu catholique de son homologue qui était dans SON école, qui côtoyait SES amis et SON professeur de Potion. Il le sentait horriblement mal.

« Je suis ici grâce à ton parrain et un curieux miroir. Enfin bref ! Comment cela se passe avec l'école ? » Harry était inquiet.

Son homologue haussa ses épaules recouvertes de la robe de sorcier Gryffondor et répondit calmement.« A-vrai-dire, mon cher, Snape m'a carrément sauté dessus tout à l'heure mais, rassure toi, je ne coucherais pas avec lui. Sinon, tranquillou ! Et de ton côté ? »

Harry trouva la situation un peu étrange, mais il n'en dit rien alors qu'il racontait à son tour avant de peter un câble parce que son professeur de potion avait sauté sur Harry et que celui-ci insinuait que LUI voulait coucher avec l'effroyable potionniste.« J'ai perdu à l'entrainement Baizwey contre Ron et je vais encore avoir entrainement demain ! J'ai eu mon cours de rattrapage avec Severus et ... bah je pensais que lui dire que j'avais perdu la partie parce que les images étaient de lui et moi ... bah qu'il serait content ! Il m'a engueulé ! J'ai pété mon câble à mon tour. Et il s'est excusé. Chose improbable chez Snape ! Puis ... je ... j'ai ... comme je ne connais pas ma mission ... je t'ai fais gagné un niveau de classe. Tu es en troisième année ! »

Le Harry habillé avec la robe de Poudlard hurla.« ME DIS PAS QUE TU L'AS !!! DIEU, JE LUI AVAIS DIS QUE JE FERAIS CELA SEULEMENT LE JOUR OU ... OU JE VOUDRAIS ... QUE POUR MOI C'EST UN ACTE QUE JE FERAIS QU'AS MON FIANCE ! » Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive avant de reprendre en hurlant.« POTTER, DIS MOI AU MOINS QUE TU AS PAS SAUTE DE JOIE EN APPRENANT QUE TU AVAIS GAGNE UNE ANNÉE.»

Harry cow-boy se mordit la joue avant de rougir. Il avait donc fait que des conneries. Un cri étranglé lui répondit, oui. Harry Poudlarien reprit en hurlant.« IL VA CROIRE QUE JE NE VEUX FAIRE L'AMOUR AVEC LUI QUE POUR ÊTRE EN SEPTIÈME ANNÉE DIRECTEMENT, JE VAIS TE TUER !!! »

Harry se recula du miroir et retombât sur le sol du bureau de Tom Riddle qui avait l'air d'avoir tout entendu.

« Harry, tu vas devoir tout réparer.

* * *

_J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je vais pas pouvoir écrire normalement pendant ... un mois ? Part en vacances et je dois tout préparer et tout !_

_J'essayerais de poster le plus vite possible !_

_Je vous aime !_

_Bisous. _

_Zekiro. ;) [passer de bonnes vacances de Pâques ! Avec plein de chocolat ! ^^]  
_


	5. Pluies d'étoiles dorées

**Coucou ! J'ai réussis à poster une suite même si elle est relativement courte. Je m'excuse au près de toutes mes reviews anonymes que je n'ai pas trop le droit de répondre. De plus je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ! --' Je vais essayer de me rattraper après le voyage au niveau suite en faisant pleinnnnnnnns de suites mais bon ... .**

**J'espère que cette suite (quoi que petite) vous plaise avec ses rebondissements. J'ai quand même réussis à poster donc c'est (de base) une victoire personnelle. ^^**

**Enjoys mes ami(e)s. ^^**

**

* * *

**

Poudlard Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Luxure

**Chapitre 5 : Pluies d'étoiles dorées**

Harry hurla de frustration en se réveillant. Son double qui était dans son monde, le monde 350, faisait que des ... conneries, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots ! Le gryffondor se leva faisant fit du faite qu'il avait réveillé tout le dortoirs des garçons. Il descendit de la tour des Gryffondors, sa cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules. Il courut silencieusement jusqu'au cachot avant de s'arrêter devant la porte des appartements de Severus. Sa respiration haletante s'entrecoupa alors qu'il laissait ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne sentit pas qu'on lui enlevait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne sentit pas non plus les bras virils d'un certain potionniste le prendre dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans ses appartements. Le désarroi de sa situation lui crevait le coeur et maintenant, il ne voulait plus se battre pour paraitre toujours aussi sérieux. Il allait tout laisser tomber.

« Où es le vrai Potter ? »

Harry sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers Snape. Il vit les cheveux longs de l'homme et ses sanglots se firent plus puissants. Il se toucha le coeur en se pliant en deux, ressentant une forte douleur. Il souffrait ! Et Snape avait vu qu'il n'était pas le bon Potter. Il laissa l'homme le calmer avant de soupirer, la gorge brûlante et serrée.

« Monde 350.»

Snape se redressa alors que ses yeux se plissait. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres alors que Harry se relevait doucement, douloureusement. Snape venait d'assembler tout les puzzles de ces quelques jours. Il avait trouvé Potter étrange, mais maintenant ... il avait compris. Cela allait plus loin qu'une simple farce et le monde 350 ... Snape y était allé il y a de cela trois ans. Il s'était vu, un reflet aux vêtements près du corps et son reflet s'était coupé les cheveux pour se différencier de lui. Il avait trouvé intéressant de rencontrer son homologue mais il avait vite déchanté lorsque l'homme avait raconté son amour pour Harry Potter. Lui-même en avait un, Harry était en quatrième année, la coupe de feu, le cimetière, Voldemort, la haine, les pleures, Harry avait muri et lui avait été là seulement dans les mauvais moments. Il avait vu son homologue prendre sous son aile un Harry qui était largement sous le niveau de tous et il avait vu son homologue tomber totalement amoureux du jeune homme. Et ce jeune homme était face à lui.

« Harry Potter de Poudlard École de Sorcellerie et de Luxure du monde 350.» récita Snape, les yeux dans le vague.

« Vous ... comment savez vous le nom de mon monde ?! »

« J'y étais allé il y a trois ans.»

« Trois ans ? » Harry se rappelait avoir été jaloux d'une rencontre que son Severus avait fait il y a trois ans. Un voyageur. Et lorsque Harry lui avait demandé d'où il venait, il avait répondu, de très loin. « Oh ! C'était vous.»

« Vous me vouvoyez maintenant Harry Potter ? »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux avoir de s'assoir sur le lit du maître des cachots. Il ramena ses jambes jusqu'à sous son menton, entoura ses jambes de ses bras avant de souffler doucement :

« Votre Harry est partit dans mon monde à cause des trois sorts mêlés. Il était un peu perdu, tout comme moi et ... il a tout merdé avec Sev' ! Je vais le perdre ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je l'aime ! Je l'aime bien plus que ... je l'aime plus que tout. Rien au monde ne m'est plus précieux que lui. Avant ses mains, je jurerais n'avoir jamais été touché. Sans ses yeux, je jurerais n'avoir jamais été regardé. Ses mots, ses lèvres, lui. Il est différent de vous mais en même temps semblable. Mais je ne peux tomber amoureux de vous, alors que je l'ai été de lui la première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui. Oui, rien, rien n'est plus important que lui dans ma vie. Harry doit tout réparer sinon ... sinon, qu'est ce que je ferais ?! Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Je me tuerais pour ne pas le voir s'éloigner de moi. Snape, il est vraiment tout ce que je souhaite dans le monde. Et ... si vous n'êtes pas trop différent de lui ... Harry n'est pas trop différent de moi.»

« Qu'essayez vous d'insinuer ? » La voix de Snape était froide mais se n'était que d'apparence. Les mots d'Harry l'avait terriblement touché. « Je préfère parfois ignorer lorsqu'on me donne trop d'information.»

Harry se releva, se mit en face de Snape avant de lui jeter tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.« Non ! Vous allez écouter ! Harry ... Harry est surement dans le même état que moi ! La jalousie de savoir que je suis près de vous et qu'il est loin ! Le fait d'être avec ses amis ! Le fait de dirigier sa vie ! Il a besoin de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'est pas Hermione, Ron ou nos parrains respectifs ! Il vous veut ! J'en suis certain ! Il veut sentir votre présence et non celle de votre homologue. N'avez vous pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse vouloir quitter mon monde pour rejoindre le votre ? Vous rejoindre ?! »

Snape secoua sa tête ébène avant de siffler entre ses dents. « Vous êtes fou ! Il ne veut en aucun cas revenir pour MOI ! La célébrité ... la célébrité d'être partit et d'être revenu d'un autre monde ! Potter est comme son père et vous aus ... »

Snape n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing d'Harry s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire avant que le jeune homme s'allonge sur le corps à terre du potionniste. « NE PARLEZ PLUS JAMAIS DU SALOP QUI M'A DONNE MON NOM ! JE LE HAIS ! JE LE HAIS AVEC BLACK D'AVOIR TUER MAMAN ! D'AVOIR ESSAYER DE TE ... DE LE TUER, DE TUER SEV' PLUSIEURS FOIS ALORS QU'ILS ÉTAIENT A L'ÉCOLE ! » Harry reprit sa respiration en secouant durement l'homme au sol. « Il m'a gâché la vie.» Sa voix se brisa.« Il a gâché mon nom. Il a osé vouloir tué tous les Sang-Mêlées parce que tu en étais un. Il a ... osé ... vouloir ... m ... me tuer.»

Snape attrapa le visage ruisselant de larmes de l'adolescent entre ses deux mains avant de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

« Mon père ... » Harry continuait de s'expliquer.« Papa ... mon papa c'est Tom. Tom Riddle.» Snape se raidit alors qu'Harry continuait.« Il a essayé de me sauver. Il ... il a essayé que les Dursley ne me prennent pas avec eux. Ils ... les Dursley me frappaient ... je dormais dans un placard ... et d'après Hermione, votre Harry c'est pareille. Mais lui ... lui il n'a pas eu de père. Il n'a plus rien. Je dois être fort car moi j'ai quelqu'un ... quelqu'un de plus que mon parrain, j'ai Sev'.»

L'image de l'enfant choyé par son oncle et sa tante s'effaça de l'esprit du potionniste. Harry, le sien, était un enfant blessé tout comme celui qui était dans ses bras. « Je ferais tout pour que tu repartes dans ton monde Harry.»

L'interpelé sursauta avant de souffler.« Souhaite le retour de ton Harry et ... et aime le comme il le mérite.»

Et Harry s'évanouit en une pluie d'étincelle doré. Sa mission était accomplie.

* * *

Harry dévala les marches des cachots et entra dans les appartements du professeur de Manipulation des Mots. Il chercha l'homme dans le salon, la salle de bain, et le trouva enfin dans son lit, Hermione à son chevet. Il l'avait oublié ! Harry demanda à la jeune femme de les laisser, ce qu'elle fit en touchant doucement l'épaule d'Harry en signe d'encouragement. Le Gryffondor opina avant de s'assoir à la place qu'occupait Hermione précédemment.

« Il est temps que l'on parle Sev'.»

« Il est temps que vous me disiez où est mon Harry.»

Harry sursauta avant de grimacer. Il s'était lâchement fait avoir !

« Non. Je ... c'est moi ... je ... »

« Il ne m'aurait jamais quitté. Il n'avait jamais été heureux de monter en classe. Et ... qu'elle est la promesse qu'il m'a faite ?! » Severus avait l'air incroyablement fatigué.

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de dévoiler avec tristesse.« Je l'ignore.»

« Il m'a promit de ne jamais me quitter et qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.» Harry se raidit alors que Severus s'expliquait.« Je voulais le prendre sous mon aile, mais je savais qu'il me quitterait dès qu'il serait en septième année. Mais ... il m'a promit ! Il m'a promit de ne jamais me blesser. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il avait pourtant onze ans, c'est anormal ! Je devais lui apprendre la Manipultion des Mots et rien de plus. Les années passaient et il grandissait en devenant de plus en plus magnifique et je m'enfermait, seul. Puis j'ai rencontré mon homologue du monde oςε » La respiration d'Harry s'arrêta à ces mots. Severus avait rencontré Snape ? C'était son monde à lui ? « il me parlait d'un sale gamin fils de Potter ! » Severus eut un petit rire, restant dans ses souvenirs. « Il m'a dit qu'il détestait le sale gamin mais dans ses yeux je voyais plus loin que quiconque. Parce qu'il était mon reflet ? Il se voilait la face et cela m'a dégoûté de me rendre compte que je faisais pareil. Alors je me suis coupé les cheveux pour différé de lui et j'ai demandé à Harry s'il voulait prendre des cours de rattrapages avec moi. Il m'a directement dit oui et j'en étais incroyablement heureux. Les leçons étaient d'abord d'aspect théorique mais avec le temps ... cela à changé.» Les yeux de Severus étaient dans le vague et Harry avait peur de perdre l'homme dans ses souvenirs.« On s'est beaucoup rapproché et il y a eu les premières rumeurs comme quoi, Harry était amoureux de moi. Je n'y croyais pas bien sûr ! Puis Harry a eu quinze ans et il n'arrêtait pas de me demander d'arrêter la partie théorique pour passer à la pratique. Juste pour lui faire peur, j'ai commencé violemment et comble de mon malheur, il a apprécié. De fil en aiguille nous avons commencé à ne faire que de la pratique. Mes sentiments étaient toujours les même sauf que le désir pointait le bout de son nez dès qu'il était là. Le voir me crevait les yeux. Il était la beauté incarné du haut de ses quinze puis seize et enfin dix-sept ans. Puis tu es apparus. J'ai trouvé cela étrange lorsque je t'ai pris comme cobaye pour le cours en commun avec Remus.» Severus tourna son regard vers celui d'Harry.« Mon Harry aime beaucoup jouer avec moi à ces jeux là, surtout en classe ! Alors que toi, tu étais plutôt réservé et tu réagissais comme si tu n'avais jamais eu le droit à quelque caresses. J'ai trouvé cela totalement étrange mais je n'ai rien dis, voulant m'enfermer dans l'ignorance. Mais j'ai eu tord ou raison je ne sais plus trop. Tu viens du monde oςε ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas le nom de mon monde.»

Severus opina avant de déclarer.« Ce monde est le monde 350. Si tu regarde les nombres dans un miroir tu verras un omicron, un sigma et un epsilon grec. D'où le nom de ce monde : oςε. Le Severus que j'ai rencontré ... il avait une sorte de blouse noir sur le corps, il m'a dit que son Harry avait une carte qui l'avait insulté en troisième année à Poudlard école de Sor ... »

« Cellerie ? De Sorcellerie ? Avec une certaine Carte du Maraudeur qui insulte Snape disant : Messieurs Lunar, Quedver, Patmol et Cornedru présentent leur respect au professeur Snape et le prie de cesser une fois pour toutes de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires des autres après qu'il ait dit : ` Révèle moi tes secrets ' ? »

Severus plissa ses yeux en deux fentes noirs avant de s'exclamer. « Tu viens donc du monde de ce pauvre homologue ! »

« Aidez moi à y retourner ! S'il vous plait ! Je ... je n'arrive pas à supporter tout ce qui se passe ici. Mon Poudlard me manque, mon Hermione me manque, mon Ron me manque et surtout ... mon Severus Snape me manque. Votre Harry aussi, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus eut un petit rictus avant d'opiner.

« Alors donnez lui la chance puisqu'il le mérite. Il vous aime aussi surement que vous êtes fou de lui. Laissez le vous prouver qu'il ne veut pas de vous juste pour être en septième année, mais parce que vous êtes important pour lui. Il vous aime ! » Harry ignora les engourdissements de ses membres. « Laissez lui cette chance.»

« Je le ferais, je promets, mais à une seule condition Potter.» Severus eut un sourire en se souvenant que c'était comme ça que son homologue appelait Harry.« Donnez vous une chance avec mon homologue. Je crois que vous n'êtes pas trop différent de mon Harry et une chose est certaine, je suis loin d'être différent de Snape. Je n'ai pas eu à me protéger des sentiments à cause d'un rôle d'espion, mais c'est tout.»

Harry regarda sa main qui le grattait avant de voir qu'elle avait disparu dans une pluie d'étoiles dorées. « Je le promets. Je ferais tout. Merci beaucoup Severus Snape Manipulateur des Mots. Et ... à bientôt.»

* * *

_Je sais elle est courte mais je me suis dis : Tant pis puisqu'elle est riche en réponses aux questions et de plus (je l'espère) elle est d'assez bonne qualité. De plus, je vais bientôt partir, donc tant que je peux poster ... j'aimerais bien finir cette fiction pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre pendant longtemps une suite mais je sais que je n'aurais jamais le temps que cela se fasse. Je ne peux donc que poster relativement plus vite. Elle est cependant plus courte que les autres, ne m'en voulait pas s'il vous plait._

_Reviews ?_

_Bisous._

_Zekiro.  
_


	6. Le reflet de deux corps endormis

**KYA ! ^^ Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cette fois c'est une suite qu'avec notre Harry. (pas celui du monde 350 ^^)**

**Enjoys ! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Poudlard Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Luxure

**Chapitre 6 : Le reflet de deux corps endormis**

Harry réapparu dans la salle de cours de Potion, en tenu de cow-boy, et il fut accueillit par les bras d'Hermione qui sauta par dessus sa table de cours pour l'enserrer. Il eut du mal à respirer quelques secondes avant que Snape prenne Hermione par le col de sa robe de sorcière et l'éloigne du pauvre corps du Gryffondor. L'homme leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de souffler dans un murmure :

« Potter ? »

Harry leva ses yeux émeraudes vers les onyx avant de sauter sur Snape et de s'accrocher à son cou. Il était si heureux de retrouver l'homme froid, injuste et sévère ! Il s'accrocha désespérément aux robes noirs du Serpentard avant de se détacher doucement de l'homme ébahi. Severus attrapa Harry par la peau du cou, après avoir remit son masque d'indifférence, et le mena jusqu'à la porte séparant la salle de cours et ses appartements. Il l'ouvrit d'un sort informulé avant de pousser le jeune homme à l'intérieur et la refermer, continuant son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Bien ! Retournez à vos chaudrons. Un élève incompétent et totalement sans éducation par jour ! »

Harry attendit la fin du cours sur le lit de Snape. Il enfouit sa tête dans la couverture et s'endormit. Il rêvait.

_Tout était simplement parfait. Le ciel d'un bleu azur. Et une silhouette apparu. Une silhouette drapé de noirs. Un homme aux cheveux courts ébènes. L'homme aux onyx s'approcha du corps inerte d'un jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes. Le petit semblait souffrir. L'homme toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, puis les joues, le menton et les lèvres du plus jeune. Il porta le corps sans vie de cet adolescent avant de l'allonger dans son lit et d'emprisonner ses lèvres des siennes. Ses mains dévalèrent sur ses flancs découverts. Depuis quand les vêtements de l'adolescent avaient-ils disparus ? L'homme embrassa le torse du jeune homme avant de reprendre ses lèvres et de lui donner vie. _

_L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Devant ses yeux il voyait les cheveux courts de l'homme s'allonger avant d'atteindre une taille suffisante pour qu'il puisse caresser les épaules de l'homme. Le plus jeune passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs avant de se coller à leur propriétaire et de pleurer silencieusement. La douleur qui avait envahit ses veines s'était évanouis. Il se sentait de nouveau bien. Il inspira et sentit l'odeur de cet homme. Comme si elle était faite de filaments, elle forma un nom dans son esprit. « Severus Snape ». _

Harry sursauta en se cambrant. Il s'accrocha à la première chose qui vient sous sa main, le professeur de potion qui venait d'entrer dans ses appartements. Severus Snape prit la tête d'Harry entre ses mains en voyant le jeune homme trembler dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Harry releva ses yeux vers l'homme avant de dire d'une voix étranglé.

« Pardonnez moi. Je ne l'ai pas voulus.» Harry toucha ses lèvres avant de s'essuyer les joues. Il s'excusait d'avoir voulut les lèvres de l'homme ? Il s'excusait de se sentir bien seulement dans ses bras ? Il s'excusait de l'aimer ? Oui, sans aucun doute.

« Qu'avez vous fait ? » L'homme ne le lâchait toujours pas. Severus avait emprisonner son corps dans ses bras, et maintenant, il lui parlait doucement, tendrement ? « Qu'avez vous fait de si horrible Harry Potter ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait pleurer ? Qu'est ce qui vous a suffisamment blessé pour que vous vous excusez d'être simplement humain ? » Severus marqua une pause, scrutant les yeux du brun. « Qui vous a fait ce mal ? Qui vous a détruit au point que vous trouvez anormal de pleurer ? Qu'est ce ... »

« Vous. » Harry vit la stupeur dans les yeux de Severus et il se mordit la lèvre en voyant là où l'homme en était venu. Non, ce n'était pas à cause de lui ! « Vous. Vous vous ne pleurez jamais. Vous êtes fort coûte que coûte. Est ce que j'aurais eu la force de ... si mon histoire avait été différente ... si ... » Harry vit la compréhension dans le regard de l'homme. « Vous êtes au courant pour le monde 350.» Snape opina. « Si j'avais eu sa force ! Lui ! Lui il sait comment faire face au évènement ! Lui saurait ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ! Lui saurait comment éviter de pleurer ! Lui saurait comment faire pour arrêter de ne plus comprendre. Lui ... »

« Lui n'est pas ce que je veux.»

Harry fronça ses sourcils. Qu'est ce que l'homme avait dit ? Qu'est ce que le potionniste avait dit ?! Il ne voulait pas de Harry Potter du monde 350, alors ... lui ? Harry sentit un espoir ridicule s'insinuer dans ses veines. Pourquoi est ce que l'homme voudrait de lui ? Qui voudrait seulement le voir ? Il ferma ses paupières avant d'expirer bruyamment.

« C'est toi que je veux Harry.»

Severus l'avait dit ! Il vit les paupières d'Harry s'ouvrirent avec brusquerie. Il avait vu l'espoir luisant dans les émeraudes du jeune homme. Il avait tout lu dans les yeux d'Harry et avait été éblouis par leur vie. Il était tombé amoureux d'Harry avant toute cette histoire, bien évidemment, mais c'était de l'avoir perdu qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Le fait que l'autre Harry ait hurler son amour et qu'il ait décrit tout ce que lui ressentait pour celui de son monde. Il était amoureux du jeune homme et c'est en cet instant qu'il s'en rendait entièrement compte.

« Dites le moi.» ordonna Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime.»

Le gryffondor sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur. Il prit un des mains de Severus et l'a mena jusqu'à son torse dénudé. Il retira sa veste de cow-boy, restant ainsi torse nu. Il prit la deuxième main de Severus et la guida au même endroit que la première. Il leva son regard vers le potionniste avant de le regarder, troublé.

« Il m'a touché. Il m'a touché mais ce n'était pas pareille que le simple contact de tes mains sur moi. Tes mains ... tes mains ont quelque chose de spécial. Vous êtes pourtant à l'identique. Vous vous ressemblez tellement et pourtant ... pourtant je suis incapable de l'aimer lui. Je suis incapable d'apprécier ses mains. Pourtant, vous avez les même.»

Severus caressa doucement le torse de son élève avant de lui répondre, la tête enfouit dans le cou du plus jeune. « Tu as tord. Nos mondes réagissent comme devant un miroir. Les reflets semblent identiques mais ne le sont pas. Qui peut dire lequel est le reflet et l'autre l'originel ? Mes mains peuvent être identiques d'apparence au sienne, mais depuis quand un miroir renvoie la texture des objets ? Un reflet est toujours imparfait. Un rayon du soleil ou de lampe qui fait briller les yeux différemment ou qui déforme légèrement le visage. Sommes nous tous réellement comme nous le renvoie le miroir ? J'en doute sérieusement. Nos mondes sont fait de la même manière. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore je pourrais te montrer le miroir. Tu comprendras surement mieux.»

Harry se recula avant de prendre avec force les lèvres de son aîné. Il passa ses mains sur la blouse noir de l'homme avant de la retirer doucement, tendrement, faisant attention et en effrayant de cacher le fait qu'il souhaitait que tout ce réalise rapidement pour toucher le corps du potionniste.

« Fais moi découvrir ton toucher. Je veux tout savoir de toi mon amour.» Souffla Harry avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que tout ceci pouvait se passer aussi vite. Après tout, il était partit depuis si peu de temps ! Après tout ... Severus lui avait tant manqué, il avait eu le besoin de le retrouver, peut-être que cela était réciproque ?

« Alors tu dois me laisser te faire miens pour l'éternité.» Les onyx allèrent et vinrent sur le corps du Gryffondor qui ferma les yeux un instant devant l'intensité du regard de son professeur. Il opina avant de sursauter en sentant les mains fraîches de Severus commencer à déboutonner son pantalon.

Harry se retrouva vite nu alors que l'homme face à lui, était toalement habillé, seule sa blouse, cachant une chemise et un pantalon moulant, était sur le sol. Severus parcourut le corps du Gryffondor de ses mains avant de le parcourir de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il taquina chaque parcelle du corps d'Harry se délectant d'entendre le jeune homme gémir à chaque intervention de sa part.

Severus s'arrêta alors qu'il allait préparer le Gryffondor, pour regarder le jeune homme, une ultime question dans les yeux. « Je te veux en moi Sev'.» Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus clair. Severus lança un sort informulé, lubrifiant le corps de l'adolescent avant d'insérer un doigt en lui.

La présence était gênante mais pas douloureuse. Harry bougea légèrement pour voir si une autre position la rendrait agréable, mais rien n'y faisait. Il sentait Severus enlever son doigt pour le rentrer une nouvelle fois. Des picotements se firent sentir au niveau de son anus. Il ne savait pas si il devait les placer dans la douleur ou dans la plaisir. C'était simplement étrange. Puis Severus passa la paume de son autre main le long de son sexe et sur son gland sensible. Harry étouffa un pur gémissement de plaisir alors que Severus retirait son index de l'intérieur de son corps et qu'il le touchait de l'autre main. Puis deux doigts vinrent étirés son entrée et il put sentir la douleur à ce geste. La douleur n'était pas insupportable, juste dérangeante et assez mal venu. Mais les gestes de l'autre main de Severus le distrayait et bientôt les doigts à l'intérieur de lui touchèrent un protubérance sphérique qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il supplia le potionniste du regard, l'incitant à recommencer ses gestes et il fut ravi de voir l'homme s'exécuter lui arrachant plusieurs gémissements et quelques cris.

Un troisième doigts vint rejoindre les deux premiers et Harry se cambra sous la douleur. Cette fois elle était à la limite du supportable. Pas que si elle l'avait dépassé, il l'aurait arrêté, mais cela faisait mal. Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur les gestes qui lui donnait du plaisir. Puis les trois doigts firent un pur miracle en lui et jouit alors que Severus se mettait à son entrée en mettant les jambes d'Harry sur ses épaules, et qu'il entrait en lui.

Un cri étouffé sortit de la bouche entrouverte de l'adolescent qui vit la brume de son orgasme s'évanouir sous la douloureuse intrusion du Serpentard. Harry ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux avant de sentir deux mains essuyer ses joues. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir pleuré.

« Je t'aime Harry.»

Ces paroles firent un bien fou au jeune homme qui occulta la douleur pour se concentrer sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Harry le sentait qui se contenait de venir avec force en lui. Il sentait le sexe du Serpentard battant entre ses cuisses, il sentait l'homme partout et il eut un sourire ému pour cela. La douleur laissa place à la joie d'être ainsi lié à l'homme alors que Severus commençait ses mouvements de va-et-viens.

Harry soupira de bonheur en entendant les halètements de Severus puis ses gémissements rauques. Il se délecta de tout les bruits que faisait l'homme s'obligeant à n'en faire aucun pour l'entendre. Puis Severus attrapa ses hanches et donna un cou sur la prostate du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher d'hurler en fourchelang son amour. Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de l'homme puisque sa propre voix l'avait couverte. Il resserra ses muscles autour de la verge de Severus pour se venger mais fut surprit de sentir des frissons électrocutés chaque parcelles de son corps à cette initiative.

Harry entendit Severus gémir avec plus de force encore avant que le Serpentard donne de plus profond coup de buttoir. Mis à part les cris et les gémissements des deux hommes, on pouvait clairement entendre le bruit de leur corps s'entrechoquant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se cambra contre le corps de Severus avant de jouir, ses muscles anales enserrant une nouvelle fois Severus qui le suivit dans son orgasme.

Ils s'endormirent ignorant le miroir de la salle de bain qui reflétait leur deux corps.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai l'impression que j'écris mieux que lorsque j'écrivais Amour non Paternel ..._

_J'espère que cette petite (allez c'est un lemon et en plus j'ai pris tout mon temps libre pour l'écrire ! Alors vous me pardonnez ? XD) suite vous plaira ! Elle est pas trop mal d'après mon humble avis. ^^_

_Bon cette fois vous n'aurez vraiment pas de suite avant le 28 Avril. Je ne pourrais pas poster avant. [j'ai commencé le début d'une autre fiction, donc je pense la finir là et que je la poste mais après ... DÉSOLÉ !]_

_Je vous aime. ^^  
_


	7. Epilogue

**Désolé de ne pas avoir poster avant, je n'arrivais pas à me décider, je trouvais finalement le chapitre précédent comme une bonne fin mais comme j'avais promis une suite... Alors je me suis décider à poster cela. (et j'ai eu le brevet entre temps, les vacances ...)**

**J'espère que cette très courte (très très très même) vous plaira. Elle apporte un joli point final, je pense. Bisous et merci pour tout !**

**Enjoys.**

**

* * *

Poudlard école de Sorcellerie et de Luxure  
**

**Epilogue**

Albus Dumbledore regardait à travers un miroir quatre jeune gens se refléter. Les deux Harry regardaient avec passion leur amant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Severus, son presque fils, ronchonnait de voir son amant si heureux et le traitait de stupide Gryffondor tout en étant heureux et comblé intérieurement, Severus du monde 350, lui, laissait son sentiment de bonheur transparaître à travers ses moindres faits et gestes, et enfin, l'amant de ce dernier, semblait avoir ouvert la porte des ténèbres dans lesquels il avait été plongé. Il avait souffert ne de pas pouvoir être simplement avec son aimé et finalement il avait réussit.

Albus prononça des paroles en latin avant de parler à un homologue.

« Monde 456 ? Où en sommes nous avec ces deux là ? »

« Severus a demandé au père de Harry si il pouvait côtoyer son fils, James Potter a accepter.» fit la voix identique du directeur du Poudlard de ce monde.

« Parfait ! »

Albus se massa les tempes avant de sourire, vraiment heureux. Quoi qu'il advienne, ces deux là étaient fait pour finir ensemble.

« Ils vécurent heureux et urent beaucoup d'enfants, ne peut que s'appliquer à eux.» Le vieil homme porta une main vieillit sur deux photos représentant un Serpentard au coeur qui avait été glacé et un Gryffondor qui avait su le réchauffer.

* * *

_Finnnnniiiii !_

_Merci pour tout_

_Zekiro  
_


End file.
